Mission: Impossible—Security Breach Evacuation
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: Agent Aleesha Price's team set up a phony balogny mission and put four guns to herhead. Former teacher Ethan Hunt and his team of proffessional IMF agents bring her in and help her recuperate. But she has caught William Brandt's eye. Too bad Brandt is a no-nonsense-IMF-agent. Too bad someone carrying a pet bomb has taken hostages at IMF HQ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayed

Disclaimer= I own nothing that you recognize! (Sadly...)

Agent Becket held up his hand in a clenched fist ahead of me and I stopped abruptly. He looked over his shoulder at the rest of his team, me included.

Using two fingers, he pointed at me and Agent Travis and then pointed to his left. We nodded and crouched, running under windows to the back door. I heard a door creak open in my ear piece.

Travis wrapped his bony fingers around the rusty door knob and turned it, wincing when the door screeched protestingly. "One...two...three..." He mouthed. We burst in, guns in hand. Training my gun in all the dark places, I relied on my IMF training to guide me through the darkness.

I turned away from checking corners and froze. Four very familiar guns were pointed at me. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "The real question is: what are you doing?" Becket asked, tiliting his head with a ravenous grin.

"We're on a mission." I retorted, keeping my voice low. "Really? Who gave you the mission? Brassel?" Travis chuckled. "Of course not." My finger edged toward the trigger cage, aiming my weapon at my team leader.

"Brassel never gives missions. We get them through self-destructing machines," I forced my body to release tension and loosen up, steadied my voice and rolled my shoulders.

"Oops. Looks like someone broke the IMF firewall." Becket positioned his pistol so it now pointed at me leg. Dear God. He was going to tear me apart bit by bit.

That is, if I were anyone else. But I was Aleesha Brand, student of Ethan Hunt and trained IMF agent. If I went down, my phony balogny team would fall with me.

"So what do you want?" I asked, containing my anger. "To silence you, because you just keep getting in our way." Becket rolled his eyes. "Now you can lay face down on the floor alive...or dead. Your choice."

"I appreciate you letting me choose, but I can't decide which one I want to do." I raised my arms to my waist and threw up my leg, kicking Agent Reeves in the shoulder. I grabbed his arm and flipped, twisting it brutally. He took the bullet that Agent Travis shot at me and fell to the ground.

I hooked my foot around Agent Shaylee Becket's ankle and jerked. She slipped on the smooth concrete floor and hit her head on her own rifle, and slumped to the ground. She was out cold. I turned to Travis and Mr. Becket. Travis screamed and ran at me.

I stepped aside, grabbed his wrist and jerked, knocking him off balance. He spun around and threw a punch at my stomach, which knocked the wind out of me. I recovered and jabbed my fist to his solar plexus.

I felt a cold circle on my neck. "Give up now, Brand," Agent Becket's voice grated in my ear. Travis stood up and cuffed me, despite my constant struggle. I was bound and gagged. Rough hands wrapped around my waist and the ground disappeared beneath my feet.

Blind behind the black cloth around my eyes, I struggled in vain but when I was let go, I wish I wasn't. I landed hard on something that moved under my weight, but was solid. Possibly the truck that had brought us here?

I heard a slam and then cold darkness engulfed me. When the cloth was ripped from my eyes, I was still blind from the sudden brightness. I moaned when a sharp kick was delivered to my ribs. I sat up, aching and cramped.

Becket crouched in front of me. His calloused hands carressed my face mockingly. "Poor little Agent Brand." He clicked his tongue and smiled. "You look hungry. Travis!" Travis threw a plate down at me. A hunk of bread rolled off and sat out of my reach while acid-smelling-brown-liquid spilled all over the floor.

I got a glance at the wall clock. Good. It was around midnight. Not only was it cooler, but it meant I'd been gone longer. If this was a phony mission, then Brassel and hopefully Ethan would notice my absense after a week.

Travis and Becket left soon afterwards, abandoning me to soak in what was probably chlorine or gas in a freezer. Over what I thought were days, I was kicked, starved and poisoned with non-lethal liquids. I knew what they were by the taste.

It was similar to what people get, like food poisoning, but it kind of hollowed out your mind at the same time. Hence the reason I have no recollection of what it's called. I stopped eating and drinking the food and water before they had given me my fifth meal.

Becket didn't mind. Kind of him, huh? I sat cross legged on the cement floor, my head ducked to my chest, brown strands falling to my waist. I was hallucinating from dehydration, and when the door opened, I was afraid to look up incase my mind portrayed something ghastly.

"Agent Brand!" That voice... "Careful," no, not that voice, who the heck was that? "Agent Aleesha Brand." There was the voice again, and my cheek stung periodically. The jerk was slapping me! "Lisha!" He said. "Carter, she's dehydrated. Keep a look out."

"Fancy seeing you here," I said weakly, finally placing the voice. "The invitation was too much for us to decline," Ethan Hunt, the man I had learned from for years cut my binds and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and under my legs.

"Brandt, behind," Ethan said. The owner of the unfamiliar voice walked backwards behind Ethan. "Benji says hi," Ethan snorted. I coughed, a feeble attempt at a laugh. Benji was priceless. Why it was funny, I have no idea. Maybe it was my situation.

Anyway, my body decided I had thought too long and decided to shut down on me. And I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a bed that seemed to be the only thing that was actually on the ground. The entire room was floating. Lovely. "Ethan," I could only whisper.

"Aleesha," Ethan's face came out of the blurry mass of furniture and human shaped colors. "Water," I croaked, my throat feeling rusty. Ick. "Sure thing," He looked around "Right here, Ethan," Another voice sounded, the one I hadn't recognized.

"Thanks," a cup came into view. Ethan took it and pulled my head up slightly so I could drink. I cleared my throat and felt the poisons in my stomach regroup and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Aleesha, what happened?" I heard Jane's voice. "Give me a minute, will you?" I requested, sitting up. Ethan stood. "No," He protested. "Ethan, I'm not injured." I scoffed, throwing back the covers.

The unfamiliar guy let out a noise of disbelief. I shot him a glare and he raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?" I asked, not wanting to look down. "This is Agent William Brandt." Ethan said.

'William' remained stoic. "You might want to reconsider your statement," he crossed his arms, not unkindly. I finally did look down. White bandages were wrapped around my chest, and blood had seeped through the front. I remembered what that was.

I snorted and began to unpeel the guaz. "Lisha," Benji warned. "They're bruises, people!" I exclaimed. Jane sighed. "I'm fine, really." I offered Ethan a sweet smile and he clenched his jaw.

"Honestly!" He exclaimed. "You...we...they." I raised my eyebrows. Ethan never got that angry. I patted his shoulder lightly. "Can you guys get out? I want to clean up," I swear my clothes were soaked in slime from the flooring.

"Out." Jane followed the guys out and I laughed. I found the closet had a few pairs of clothes so I grabbed a polo shirt and dark blue jeans. I washed my hair and face and brushed my teeth a few times, despizing the taste of chlorine in my mouth.

When I walked stiffly down the stairs, suffering from something that felt like an emmense side stitch. I nearly collapsed at the bottom of the stairs but caught myself and proceeded to the kitchen. Brandt handed Jane and I cups of coffee and took a sip of his own.

"Thanks." I sighed, breathing in the smell of vanilla creamer. "Uh huh," Brandt looked at me, then back at Ethan. Jane handed me a plate of food and I sat beside Benji, who was ravenously scarfing down his lunch.

I slowly ate, trying to settle my stomach. "Aleesha," Ethan said expectantly. I took another drink of my coffee and then pushed my dishes to the side. I flicked crumbs into my hand and cleared my throat again.

"It started when I was heading to my automated briefing, just like I do everyweek. I recieved an order to accompany four other agents, Mr. And Mrs. Becket, Travis and Reeves. We were to follow a group of mass murdurers, who had seemingly cashed in and was buying dangerous weapons and certain bombs, such as Nuclear.

"I met up with my team and we headed out. It was a week and we still hadn't caught the group, or their contacts. Finally, a few days ago, we were at a warehouse, where Travis and Reeves said they hadfollowed the group to. We got in and they all turned on me."

Ethan's eyes went cold and Jane's breath hitched. "I took down Mrs. Becket and Reeves, but Travis and Mr. Becket caught me. They told me they got past the IMF firewall. Then I was...beaten and uh, poisoned." I coughed and took my dishes to the sink.

Brandt crossed his arms again, furrowing his brow. "Too bad you don't have pictures," He muttered. I frowned and turned to Benji. "He's an analyst," Benji explained. Brandt shot him a sharp look.

"


	2. New Mission

That night, everyone else was packing their duffles and backpacks while I watched, idle. i had nothing left. Becket and Travis obviously disappeared with the truck. Or, rephrased, the disappeared with my belongings.

I wandered through the shabby house, wondering if we'd have a mission or simply move to another safe house. I hoped it was the first. I'm not leaving IMF until I die. A bit strong, but true from the heart.

Benji left out something that looked like an iPad and fiddled with it while Jane and I cooked dinner. I wasn't much of a cook, but hey. When push comes to shove, I'd rather eat my food and not a professionally trained agent's. I've obviously been poisoned before. And disgusted.

Any way, we cooked something edible and put it on the table. I glanced around the table, looking from Ethan to Jane to Benji and finally to Brandt. He glanced at me and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I could tell he wanted to stare me down, but he glancd at his watch and kept eating.

"Any exciting missions since I approved you worthy of IMF?" Ethan teased. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" I joked back, winking at him. "You've got a lot to tell, little girl," Ethan speared a bit of chicken with his fork. I had thought of him as an older hrother, and if he weren't only about five years older than me, a dad.

"Maybe you should fine my journal instead." I suggested. "I'd be very disappointed in you if you contained a journal." Ethan warned half heartedly. "Hey, you taught me, remember? Everything is Top secret with IMF and anything that may be found will, and the entire agency is at risk." Benji gave me a 'jeez, even I don't listen to him word-for-word like that' look.

"I meant to contact you sooner, but we had that Ghost Protocol stuff," Ethan shook his head. "And then I heard you'd gone missing," he paused and something flashed in his eyes. And I remembered Lindsey. My best friend. I trained right beside her under Ethan's eye and she was captured. And killed.

"But I'm okay," Brandt looked up at my soft voice. It surprised me, too. I took my plate to the sink and washed it, along with the others. "Thanks for getting me out of there," I told Ethan. I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. I had no sooner fallen on my pillow than my body waking me up at five AM.

"Good Lord," I sighed, getting up. I saw a utility van parked outside. We grabbed food and our bags, got in the van and headed to the location. Ethan got out and walked up to a hotel. He stopped at the ATM and slid in something that I couldn't see. he stared intently at the screen and then walked away a few minutes later. I saw a small wisp of smoke erupt from the machine.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you guys," he said, getting in the van. "Where we headed?" Benji asked. "France," Ethan said. "Oo, La La," Benji joked dryly, and pulled out. "What's the mission?" Jane asked. "This man, Braiden Fahnstrom, is in a ring of three men, code name, Onyx." Ethan showed us a picture in a reciept size paper.

"They specialize in illegal drug dealing as well as big time -city size murder." Ethan looked at me. "You heard of the bombing in Russia?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "Complements of Onyx." Ethan filled us in and we arrived on a runway. Private IMF issued jets adorned the paved lot. A pilot waved us over.


	3. Cassidy Williams

On the way to France, I was ocupied. Going over the mission, checking my new supply of weapons, and so on. I was unable to sleep what so ever. Brandt and Benji were sound asleep already, but Ethan and Jane were staring into space.

I moved back to sit by Ethan. I saw Brandt open one eye as I passed and then close it again. Cautiously, I asked the question that was on my mind "have you spoken to Julia since Ghost Protocol?" I waited. Ethan slowly came back to earth.

"Once," he said. "How's she doing?" I wondered. "Great," he gave a pained smile. "You did what was best," I tried. "I hope so," he whispered. I took his hand and closed my eyes. Once in France, we headed to the hotel. There, Benji set up his computers. "please tell me he doesn't go to Galas and Parties like the idiot during Ghost Protocol!" Jane pleaded

"He's actually scheduled to go to the Weekend Gala at the Embassy of France," Benji looked at Jane and I. "Dang," I muttered, joining Benji at the computer. "Can't we start any sooner?" "Oh, um, yeah." Benji looked down at his computer. "Okay, we actually need Fahnstrom's computer." He propped his chin in his hand and looke. At Ethan.

"What do you mean we need his computer?" Brandt asked. "I mean, someone needs to steal his laptop," Benji explained. "And how do you think we do that?" Ethan demanded. "Well, maybe someone who closely fits this description," Benji began. "Female, 5 feet 9, slim, brown hair, brown eyes, name: Cassidy Williams." All eyes turned to me. I was exactly 5'9. Jane was taller. "Dang," I muttered.

"What's the plan?" I asked. "Wait a minute," Ethan protested. "Ethan," Jane made him stop. "Aleesha matches the description." She said. Ethan bit his lip. "But she doesn't look like Cassidy," He tried.

Brandt gave him a 'really?' Look and said, "Ethan, masks," Ethan bit his lip. "Fine," he said. Benji jumped up and got the mask case. "I need pictures. I don't have pictures," He said a few minutes later.

"What do you mean you don't have any pictures?" I demanded. "I mean exactly what I said! Sheesh, people!" Benji shrugged. "Brilliant," Ethan slapped his thigh. "Okay, where will they be today?" I asked. "Why do you think I need his computer?" Benji asked.

"Benji!" Jane said. "Fine. Fine!" He typed something in. I was busy taking the pant suit from Ethan to wear when he finally spoke up. "Okay, I-I got him," He coughed. "He's uh...here." Benji turned his computer to show the video surveillance of the hotel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ethan demanded. I studied the man, in his late twenties, thick brown hair and tall. "This'll be easier than I thought," I remarked. I slipped in an earpiece and headed for the door. Brandt, who was closest, grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" "Getting pictures of his personal assistant," I said.

"Let her go," Jane said. "What? No!" Ethan said, holding up his hand. "Guys? He's in the elevator." Benji reported. I tried to pull out of Brandt's grasp. "How are you going to do this?" Ethan asked. Jane tossed me something that looked like a make up mirror. (The one in the third one)

"Got it. Thanks," I grabbed the door knob. "He's coming up to this level, actually," Benji remarked. I shot out the door, looking back for a slight second. I leaned against the wall and pulled out a tube of mascara.

I heard the elevator open and Fahnstrom came out with his personal assistant. She was on his other side though. I edged out into their way. "Oh! Sorry!" I said, going to the other side to lean against the wall. I brushed through my lashes and watched the pictures take of her, getting her from all angles.

"Got it, great." Benji said in my ear. I walked down the hall away from our room and stepped into the stairwell. "Heehee, hi! I see you..." Benji said. I heard Ethan or Brandt sigh. "Shut up, Benji," I said. "Okay, they're gone," Benji said. I returned to the hall and went inside our room.

"Good job," Ethan said grudginly. "Thank you," I smiled and handed the mirror back to Jane. The mask machine started humming and I went to try on the pantsuit. It was gray with a white blouse underneath. "It fits," I told Ethan quietly, coming beside him to look at the computer.

"Still nothing?" Brandt asked, buttoning his cuffs. "Nope," Benji replied, taking a drink of water. "Okay, Lisha. You have to get Cassidy away from Fahnstrom. Brandt will be watching from the main entrance, and I'll be by the elevator. Benji, you'll make sure the elevator runs slowly." Ethan looked toward the mask, which was finished. "They're going back down. He's got a briefcase," Benji said.

"Jane, you go outside and watch the cars. Which ever one they get into is the one we'll keep an eye on," Ethan said. I returned the piece to my ear and ran to the door. "He's in the elevator." Benji said. "Thanks." I ran out the door to the stars and began my descent. I had mastered my breathing by the time I got to the bottom.

Then I realized something. We hadn't figured out how to get Cassidy away from Fahnstrom. I snatched a name tag from the front desk and pinned it to my blazer. I saw Cassidy and Fahnstrom leave the elevator. I walked up to her and took her elbow. "Ma'am, there is a phone call for someone named 'Onyx'?" I looked at her.

She looked at Fahnstrom, who nodded. "Show me." She commanded. "Right this way," I lead her behind the counter and into the back room. "Hold on," I went back behind her to 'unlock the phone booth' and injected a syringe into her neck. Brandt appeared beside me and handed me the voice chip. I pressed it to my throat and he helped slip the mask over my head.

As he pressed it into place, I straightened my blazer. He handed me the briefcase. I took the laptop from him, a fake, and slid it into the case. "You know what to do?" Brandt asked. "Yep," I nodded, hearing the woman's voice replace my own. "We'll pick you up in a red electricity van," He said, pressing the ends down my neck. "Got it," I ran a finger through my hair.

He grabbed Cassidy's arm and dragged the unconscious woman toward the back. I returned to the lobby. Spotting Fahnstrom, I walked over. "What was the call?" He asked. "Contact. Said he'd be at the gala this weekend," I repeated what Benji offered.

Fahnstrom nodded. We walked outside to a car. "Open the door for him," Ethan said. I did and got in after him. The ride was silent. We arrived at an office building and I walked beside him inside. I saw his own laptop on his desk. "Cassidy, get me my pills. They're on my desk. Leave the briefcase in there," Braiden Fahnstrom said.

His pills for diabetes were in the drawer. I swapped the laptops, leaving the real one in my jacket folded up on the chair. "I have a headache," I said to my employer. "I'm getting my ibuprofen?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I walked down to the offoce, grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. The reall Cassidy would have a major headache and I just gave her a headstart.

If Fahnstrom finds out about the laptop before we want him to, the whole mission js compromised. I saw the red van and ran to it. "There's a garden out back," I told Ethan and Brandt as they pulled Cassidy out of the car. I gave Benji the laptop. "I can do this, but it'll take a few minutes," The Brit said. "Hurry," Jane said, looking up at he windows. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Benji exclaimed, slipping a blank disk into the drive.


	4. Café

Benji got it all copied onto his disk and I ran the computer inside again. Thankfully Fahnstrom didn't see me, so I was able to escape immediately. "Let's go," Ethan said, holding open the door for me. I put one foot in the van when Benji jerked the steering wheel and spun the vehicle around.

I felt a strong hand around my arm before I became road kill. I looked up at Brandt. "Thanks," I said, lugging the door shut. Brandt gave a slight smile before glaring at Benji. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill her?" He asked. "Sorry 'bout that!" Benji grinned back ar us.

"We do have one problem," I said. "What?" Ethan asked. "Cassidy's seen me," I replied. "Did Fahnstrom?" Brandt demanded. I looked back at him, thinking. "I don't think so. He was only looking at Cassidy." "What do you mean, 'only looking at Cassidy'?" Benji teased.

"He was looking at her. Like, really looking at her." I said. "Checking her out?" Ethan asked. "No, more like lust," I shivered. Jane winced. Looks like Braiden has the hots for his personal assistant." She remarked.

"I need you at the gala," Ethan thought for a moment. "Brandt, will she remember anything?" He asked. I slapped my forehead. Duh. "Nope," Brandt smirked. Then the reason of the question dawned on him. "Oh, yeah. There's no problem," he shrugged. I laughed quietly.

"So why did you need the computer, Benji?" I asked. "Email," he responded. "What good will his email do?" I asked. "Oh, you know—tell where he's headed, what he's doing..." "Don't get all smart on me," I muttered. "Wouldn't dream of it, love." He smiled at my reflection in the rear view mirror.

I plopped my chin in my hand and waited till we got to the hotel. "Can we get to work now?" Ethan asked impatiently. "Yes, yes," Benji said when we got back to the room. Jane and I conversed quietly about the best martial arts and efficient silent weapons while Benji sucked information like a leech out of that disk.

Ethan and Brandt took turns looking over his shoulder and looked over their equipment. "Okay, tomorrow he's headed to lunch with someone named Moonstone," Benji said. "Going to talk about Operation Trinity." He read. "Where?" Ethan asked. Benji gave the location. "We can't exactly spy on them if we're going to be at the gala," I pointed out.

"Masks?" Benji offered. "Benji! Shut up about the masks!" Jane exclaimed. "Maybe he's got a point," I interviened carefully. "If we look like someone else, maybe we can still be there," "Okay, good point, but who would we look like?" William asked. "Would it be too risky to chance random citizens?" Jane asked. "Maybe," Ethan shrugged. "Or we could make our own," Benji suggested.

"Do it," Ethan said. "For whom?" Benji asked. "Aw, hell no," I moaned when Ethan poinred at Jane, William and I. "Got it," Benji winked at me and began tapping away at his computer. I sat down with Jane and Will to start going over the plan.

The next day, I sat beside Brandt in a booth. He had his arm around my shoulders. I was watching Jane, dressed as a waitress, approach Fahnstrom and Moonstone, who had a big hood on. Jane carried a tray of water. She put the glasses down and filled them from the pitcher.

She spilled a bit on Fahnstrom's blazer. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, wiping at it with a cloth. She attached a bug to his collar so we could hear him. "No trouble, no trouble at all." Fahnstrom gave her a smile, but it was nothing like the look he gave Cassidy. I finally spotted her in the other side of the room.

"She's like a highschool crush," Brandt murmured. "He won't stop looking at her." "I know," I whispered. "I don't see how this will work at the gala," I heard Benji butt in. "Okay, Jane. I'm ready to start analyzing Moonstone's voice," He said. Jane put a hand on the back of Moonstone's side of the booth and leaned in to place a plate of food in front of him. Even we didn't see the sliver of silver that left her hand.

"Got it, thank you," Benji said. Brandt and I hesitated when a waitress came to get our orders. We ordered, just to blend in. William froze when he heard Moonstone start speaking. "What?" I whispered. "I thought I recognized the voice," He said, then shook his head. "I don't think so," He corrected himself.

"You'll be at the gala this weekend?" We heard Fahnstrom ask. Only Benji heard what Moonstone said. "I wouldn't miss it," Benji decided he'd tell us what Moonstone said. "And you'll have the package?" Braiden sounded desperate. I looked curiously at William. "Your Christmas present will be under the tree, Onyx." Moonstone replied (through Benji, of course).

"it is ready?" Onyx shifted in his seat. "You should expect nothing less," Moonstone got up. "Thank you, Moonstone," Fahnstrom said tightly. I saw Cassidy set her stare on Moonstone. "She's watching him like she's Fahnstrom's body guard," William commented. "No kidding," I shivered. "No, no, no!" Benji's voice crackled over the line. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"He left too soon! I haven't got the voice!" "Dang. There's always the gala," I said. We got into the van and I peeled my mask off. "Ick, those things are annoying," I grimaced at the discarded material and looked around the van. "Where's Ethan and Jane?" I asked. "We're following Moonstone." Ethan said.

"What? No! If something goes wrong then the whole mission is botched up!" Benji protested. "I am aware of that, Benji," Ethan said. I looked desperately at Brandt. "Ethan, we have to get them at the right time. The gala should be that time. Pull out." He said. Ethan didn't responed. "Ethan. Pull out." Brandt demanded again.

"We can't let him get away tomorrow night," Ethan growled. "Darn, the gala's tomorrow?" I looked at my watch. "Greeeat..." I said sarcastically. Ethan and Jane entered the van a few minutes later. "Let's go," Ethan said. I pushed the vehicle into gear and drove back to the hotel.


	5. Gala planning

The next day, Jane and I went shopping for the gala. I got a floor length purple dress with shoulder straps, and Jane got a blue dress with half a back and wide shoulder straps. "We have to go back and go over the plan," Jane murmured as we checked out.

"I know," I replied slowly. "I have no idea what we're doing," I groaned. "Galas are not my favorite mission details," Jane remarked. "Loathesome, stupid, idiotic..." I muttered, picking up my purchases.

"Aleesha and William, you'll go in together and look for Onyx." Ethan instructed. "Jane and I will go after Moonstone," "And I'm down here looking at cameras," Benji predicted sourly. "Actually, I was going to ask you find Cassidy and lead her away, but if you would rather have patrol duty..." Ethan shrugged playfully.

"Uh, no, I'll find Cassidy," Benji shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. Liar. I heard a slight chuckle and glanced at Brandt. Funny, the way one tiny smile lights up his whole face. Gee, Aleesha! What are you thinking. Shutupshutupshutup! "If you find Onyx, I want you to trap him in a private room and hold him until further notice." Ethan said.

"No seducing?" I asked hopefully. "Not unless you need to," Ethan shook his head. I sighed in relief. "Jane and I will do the same for Moonstone while Benji gets Cassidy ou of the way." "What, is he going to kill her?" Brandt joked dryly. "More like randsom, in a way. All you need is a chair, duct tape and a camera." Ethan looked toward Benji who looked like he was going into excited giggly convulsions.

I slapped him upside the head and he stopped. "And the ultimate goal is...?" Brandt asked. "Benji is going to tie Cassidy up, gag her and put her on film in fromt of Fahnstrom. But we won't show him the film until we know he isn't going to cooperate. You have to try and get the whereabouts of the missiles and bombs before the ETA," Ethan said to me. No pressure.

"Jane and I will then get the codee from Moonstone," "Do you have anything over him?" Brandt asked. "I do!" Benji waved his hand wildly in the air. "His identity, his family, and his wealth..." He sounded like he could go on forever. I was about to ask who Moonstone was when Ethan looked at his watch.

"Time to get ready." Jane and I went upstairs to change. She helped me pin up a few of my curls and I smoothed out my dress. It was uncomfortably tight around my waist, but I could deal with it. "You see this?" Jane slipped a bracelet on my wrist. It was a circlet of big pearly, rounded stones. "These are stuck together magnetically. You can try to scare him by slamming one into the ground—it will give a small explosion, or you can use it for destructive purposes." She brushed a few loose hairs away from my face.

I applied red lipstick and some purple eyeliner. My three inch sandal-heels stared at me angrily from the floor. "I have to wear those..." I groaned. Slipping my feet into them, I knelt to buckle the straps. I did a few practice walks around our room while Jane got ready.

"Okay," She brushed her dress down and started for the door. I followed slowly. I saw Brandt and Ethan try to tie their ties at the same mirror while Benji knelt to tie his shoes. "Stupid ties. Never learned how to tie the bloody things anyway," Benji grumbled. I laughed slightly, not noticing William's eyes on me.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs, suddenly aware that he was watching. I became embarrassed, for some unknown reason. This is a mission. I've attracted men's attention plenty of times. Why get embarrassed now? To cover my nervousness, I walked right up to Benji ashe straightened. I began to undo the knotted mess of his tie and straighten it under his collar.

"Thanks, love," I said, smiling as I tied it neatly. "No problem, Benji," I grinned and patted it down before stepping back to admire my work. "Brilliant," I tilted my head. "You can't even button the top button?" I stepped forward again to slip the pearly button into the top hole in his shirt.

"And you have other clothes on underneath?" Jane asked. "Yeah," I said. The only thing tha wouldn't show conspicuously was a black tank top and black ankle length pants that could be classified as tights. "And you can run in those?" Brandt gestured at my midnight blue sandal heels.

I smirked at him, bent down and tilted my heel up. I slid the leather-coated plastic heel down a track and right off the shoe, leaving me with sandal flats. "Genius," William remarked. I grinned and slid the heel back on. "IMF is good to me," I said. "You got those from IMF?" Ethan asked.

"No, I made them. Actually, I altered the original shoes. What do you think I was doing in my room all day?" I asked, taking my clutch purse from Jane. "Lipstick pepper spray?" I said, looking through the purse. "The best thing about old school tricks is that nobody suspects them," Jane winked at me.

the mirror camera was in there as well, a cell phone, and I stopped at a black box. It was my earpiece. I slipped it in and put the box on the coffee table. A mascara/brainwash injection and a blush/tranquilizer powder completed the kit.

"Have I told you how cool IMF gadgets are?" I joked quietly to Jane. Benji over heard me. "No kidding—look at this," he pulled at something on the tip of his tie and a memory chip was extracted. "What is that for, exactly?" I asked. Benji winked at me. "You'll see," He said.

I heard someone walk up behind me and turned around. It was Brandt. "Time to go," He said. I nodded. "What car have we got?" I asked. "Lime green, Bugatti Veyron, 16.4" William replied. "Lime green?" I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "We've got to stand out a bit," Will shrugged. "If you say so," I stepped into the car and buckled in.


	6. Warehouse

**Disclaimer—I own nothing (dang it)**

* * *

At the gala, Brandt walked around the car and helped me out. I stood, wobbled for a second and blushed at his teasing smirk. He put his arm around my waist and we walked in. "Do you see Onyx?" I asked, leaning into him to see around his shoulder.

"Not yet," William walked us to the end of the room and leaned against the wall. I saw Benji enter. "Here's Pluto," Brandt teased. I looked at him curiously as Benji muttered "Shut up," "What's that about?" I demanded. "A mission during Ghost Protocol," Brandt shrugged.

"You'll have to tell me about it later. Here comes our boy with his high school crush," I said. Fahnstrom walked in with Cassidy at his side. "Aren't they cute?" William laughed into my ear as a few people glanced our way. I giggled. "Ma'am?" Benji held his hand out to Cassidy.

Fahnstrom looked alarmed but Cassidy took Benji's hand. Benji looked absolutely star struck as he led her away. "You are a brilliant acter, Benjamin," I whispered. "I'm sorry to take you away from your escort, but you looked positively lovely and bored standing there." Benji said, glancing venomously at us.

"Time to move in," Brandt said as Ethan and Jane came in. I saw Fahnstrom look my way for a few minutes. I felt William's hand on my waist and he pulled me back into him, whispering, "You go first—I'll come in from the right and make sure he follows you." I giggled as a cover and slid out of his grasp, waltzing toward Onyx.

"We've located Moonstone," Ethan reported. I put a hand on Fahnstrom's shoulder and stood closer to whisper in his ear. William choked at what I said as I lead Fahnstrom to the back of the room. He followed willingly. I gladly noticed Benji and Cassidy out of sight.

I shut the door behind Fahnstrom, Brandt and I, and locked the door. Brandt kicked the back of his knees and he collapsed with a yelp into a chair. I snatched the duct tape from Brandt and wrapped it around the stunned Onyx's legs and arms. "You can sit right here," I said.

Brandt and I walked out of the room to stand in an adjoining room. Benji had Cassidy tied and gagged to a chair. She was pointed at the hole in the wall that was covered by what looked to Fahnstrom like a TV, but was really just a screen that we controlled. Benji switched off the light and pointed a spot light right at her to add to the effect.

"A Ms. Cassidy Williams has requested your presence in her bed chamber'?" Brandt repeated what I had said. "It worked, didn't it?" I looked at the picture of Fahnstrom that was displayed on our side of the screen. "Yeah, I guess," "You never would have thought of it," I smirked at him.

"I'm sure I would have," William retorted. "We've got Moonstone," Jane reported. I nodded to Brandt and he exited the room. He began harshly interrogating Fahnstrom. "Where are the nuclear missiles?" He started calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Fahnstrom spat. "Is that so, Onyx?" William slapped a file down on a table. "Or Braiden Fahnstrom or Austin Tailor or whatever you've chosen to call yourself this month."

Fahnstrom's responce was only a gnashing of teeth. "Where and when are the missiles scheduled for launch?" Brandt asked again, more impatiently. Fahnstrom laughed at him. "Sir, this is a serious accusation. I have no idea what you are talking about." Brandt nodded and picked up a remote. Pointing it at the 'TV', he pushed a button. I clicked a few keys and Cassidy was shown to Fahnstrom.

"Cass..." Fahnstrom muttered. "Why is she here? Neither she nor I have anything to do with this!" He said. "Where?!" Brandt screamed. Benji pressed the barrel of his pistol to Cassidy's head. Fahnstrom paled. "Fine. Fine! I'll tell you." He said. My eyes widened as Brandt got the times and locations.

"Okay, Ethan, you're up," I said. Ethan and Jane began interrogating Moonstone. "Let me see her," Fahnstrom demanded. William put his finger to his ear. "Bring her in." He stalked out as Benji shoved the girl into the room.

"Damn!" He shouted. I flinched. "Will," I said. "There's no way..." "William!" "We can't get there in time..." "Agent William Brandt!" I shouted. "What?!" I flinchd again. "Calm down. We're professionals, remember?" Suddenly, Jane was feeding me the codes. I grabbed a Sharpie and scribbled them down on a scrap of paper.

"Okay, let's brainwash 'em and get 'em outta here." Ethan said. I grabbed my lipstick injection and walked into the room, giving him half and her the rest. "Sleepy time," I said. I sliced the tape and ran back to Brandt. "Let's get out of here," Brandt said. "Benji, you go after the one at the bridge. Lisha, Will, you go to the warehouse and Jane and I will get the last one." Ethan instructed. William and I walked half calmly out and into the dance room.

We left quickly and got into the hideous car. I stripped my dress off and threw it in the back seat. "Where's my belt?" I demanded, looking around. Brandt handed it to me with my gadgets and gun on it. I slipped it on and pulled my earrings out. pulled out my hair and clutched the seat as Brandt spun the wheel.

Glaring at the driver, I ran my fingers through my hair. I saw his jaw muscles working as he drove hastily but carefully to our location. I read through the code, trying to memorize it in the dying light. Pretty soon, he screeched to a stop outside the warehouse. I tucked the paper in my belt and pulled out my gun.

I saw a familiar vehicle, But I couldn't place it. Brandt ran ahead of me. He stopped at the door and held up a clenched fist. I stopped. He pointed two fingers to his right and reached for the knob as I went around to the rear door. Everything started coming back in anflash. The same thing that happened with Becket. Two guns were at my head.

But neither were Brandt's. They belonged to 'agent' Travis and 'agent' Becket. "Fancy meeting you here," I said. "On the ground, sweetheart." Becket said. Apparently they didn't know Brandt was here. I pointed my weapon at Becket, but immediately felt the cool barrel of Travis's on my head.

I dropped to my knees and crouched. "Flat!" Travis barked. I whipped the knife out of my belt and straightened quickly. Travis grabbed my wrists and twisted, making me drop both weapons.

A few minutes later, I was plunked in a chair and watched by Travis while Becket activated the nuclear bomb. "Aleesha," Brandt whispered. It was through my earpiece. "I'm on the platform above you. If you can hear me, put her right hand over your left." I did as he asked.

Suddenly, Travis grabbed my hair and yanked back, forcing me to look up into his face. "Let's see if anyone comes to rescue you this time, damsel," He teased. I was about to spit in his face when he quickly closed the distance between us and smashed his lips into mine. I gave a muffled shout, writhing under his grip.

is tongue slid into my mouth and I tossed my leg up, kneeing him in the stomach right as he dropped to the floor, William on top of him. I spat the bile out of my mouth and stood, seething. "Aleesha," Brandt put a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes. Probably seeing if I was going into some form of shock or something.

"I'm sorry. I should have acted faster," He said quietly. "I'm fine. You did well enough, anyway," I gave him a smile and knelt to retrieve my weapon. "He's leaving!" Brandt shouted. I spun around, slamming a magazine into my gun.

I'll go after him, you deactivate the missile," I said, shooting out of the warehouse before he could protest.

I saw Becket run through a junk yard and I ran after him. I jumped over an oil drum, dodged a discarded car engine and ducked under a. I-beam. I was getting closer. I heard a shot being fired from Becket's gun. "Aleesha? What was that?" "Missed," I said, responding to Brandt's question in my ear.

I tried to aim over my uneven gait, and shot. I think I winged him, because he stumbled. I picked up my speed, and caught up to him when he tripped. Becket fired a panicked shot and I felt a stinging pain explode in my abdomen. As an immediate reaction I shot him in the shoulder.

Grabbing him by his jacket collar, I pressed my gun to his neck. "Move," I commanded, ignoring the spiking pain. Becket stumbled forward, back toward the warehouse. Once inside and back to Brandt, I shoved him to the floor. "Done," Brandt sighed. "Check Travis again," He told me. "I'll watch him,"

(I'm pretending this didn't happen in Ghost Protocol, because I want it to haplen here)

"Got it," I said, turning to go past a machine. Pain sparked through my body and I groaned, leaning against the machine. "I'm okay," I said, af Brandt's alarmed look. He pressed a hand to my stomach and I winced. He pulled it back and saw the crimson blood. "You are not okay. You've been hit," "Not the first time," I gave a choked chuckle.

"This bomb is deactivated," Benji reported through the earpiece. I slumped against the machine, white-knuckle-gripping my gun. Brandt ran to check Travis and then cuffed Becket.


	7. Weak

I held my hand to my side, trying to lessen the biting pain. "I need more light," Brandt growled as he tied up the unconscious Travis. "Why?" I asked. "I can't tell if the bullet is still in there or not," He explained, walking over and removing my hand. The shirt clung to it, revealing my stomach.

Brandt winced. The wound was turning weird colors. "Stings," I hissed, re-clamping my hand down on it. Brandt wiped his sticky red hands on his jeans and looked around for a flash light. "_Ethan, The time is running out_." Jane's urgent voice made both of us freeze. "_Well aware of that, Agent Carter_." Ethan's frustrated voice grated on my ears and pushed my heart to my feet.

Brandt turned to stare at me with fearful eyes, and we listened carefully. "_Ethan_..." Jane said worriedly. "_Give me a minute_!" Ethan yelled. "_You've only got ten seconds!_" Jane said carefully. "Ethan?" I asked.

5 4 3...

_"Got it!" _

Ethan's relieved voice made me smile. "You deactivated it?" Brandt asked for clarification. "Yes," Ethan confirmed. "Return to safe house," he said. "Run!" I heard a shout and saw two bleary shadows stumble out of the warehouse. "They're getting away!" I warned. "After them," Brandt muttered and ran toward the entrance.

Ignoring the pain, I ran after him, checking my magazine. I stumbled, picked myself up and caught up to Brandt who was leaning ovr a street rail into the water. It was dark. "Do you see them?" He asked, squinting. I couldn't answer. I gasped repeatedly and sank down, pressing my hand to the wound.

"Aleesha!" Brandt turned, alarmed. I was surprised he was that concerned. "I'm fine," I said, catching my breath. It was a lie. Everything was either way too heavy or way too light. William grabbed one of my arms and put it over his shoulder, takin my weight. He led me to the car, and we headed back to tbe safe house. I was pretty much out of it when we got there, but I didn't let it show.

I limped out of the car, hunched over. Stretching slowly, I straightened and shoed away Brandt's hand of help. "I can walk," I said. We got i side, and nausea hit me like a wave. I groaned but kept walking. "Hello, love. How's it—whoa!" Benji looked at me and stopped. I leaned heavily against the couch, unable to move. The ground disappeared beneath my feet and I felt muscled arms under my legs and shoulders.

"AGENT WILLIAM BRANDT PUT ME DOWN!" I'd like to say I yelled it that loud. Really it was a loud groan. "I don't think so, Agent Aleesha Price," he said dryly. "Ob, real funny," I murmured, peeling my shirt away from the wound. Ethan took one look at it and clenched his jaw. He followed Brandt to my room and told Jane to get the medical kit. "Medic!" I teased in a whisper.


	8. Security Breach

When I woke up, my leg throbbed painfully. "Up and at 'em, love. We're headed into headquarters in three hours," Benji said. I winced. He propped some crutches up beside the bed. "Not using those," I grumbled, throwing back the covers.

"Suit yourself, but I ain't carrying you," Benji shrugged. "Benji!" Jane shouted. "Why did you wake her up?! She was shot in the leg!" "Jane, I'm fine," I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Benji to get out so I could shower. When he left and shut the door, I hobbled to the tiny bathroom and turned on the water.

When I was finished, I leaned against the counter and blow dried my hair, brushed it and my teeth and threw on some jeans, tennis shoes and a polo shirt. I headed downstairs for breakfast, trying to hide my limp. Brandt's stoic eyes followed me from the staircase to the kitchen. "Aleesha, Lisha!" Benji galloped into the room (yes, galloped) jeez, that Brit was in a hurry—and dragged Brandt along behind him.

"What? What?" I asked, grabbing some cereal. Benji handed Brandt an earpiece and shoved another one into my hand. "What's this?" I raised my eyebrows. "Put it in, I'm testing something out," He said. He left, and I shrugged before placing the comms device in my ear. Brandt did as well and I poured milk into my bowel.

I didn't hear anything. I waited, grabbed a spoon, and waited some more. Nothing. Ethan walked in, and I forgot about the earpiece. "Hey, how're you doing?" He asked. "Great," I said. I ignored Brandt's snort. "I don't need the crutches," I raised an accusing eyebrow at Ethan. He shrugged. "Precaution," he explained.

"Uh huh." I sipped some water and then went to pack up my gear. It was mostly Jane's, since I techincally owned nothing, anymore. we were ready to go at eleven, and that's when we left.

"Director Brassel," Ethan greeted. The director nodded and smiled to each of us. "Please," he gestured for us to follow him. we did. Director Brassel offered us chairs in his office. Uneasy, I politely declined and stood against the wall. "You completed your mission successfully, but by the skin of your teeth, as your report says." Brassel said.

"Yes sir," Ethan responded. "Get your equipment in here, but then I want you in for a briefing," he said. My team rose and headed to the door. "Agent Price," Brassel called me back. Benji winked reassuringly at me before leaving with the others. They went out to the car to get the gear, while I faced Brassel.

"I never recieved an explantation as to why you were off the grid for so long." He said. I took a deep breath. "My mistake, sir," I said, going on to explain in full detail my 'mission'. Suddenly, a security breach alarm rang through the room and I saw Brassel's computer flash a warning before shutting down.

Gunfire rang through the building and we bolted out of the office. My hand went to my gun but was immediately lifted away when I came face-to-ski mask. And he had a gun. A bunch of masked guys ran through the building, carrying rifles. Already, everyone on this floor was on the ground in a circle. Hostages. and I was one of them.

"Aleesha, what's going on?" I looked around as the guy shoved me down in the circle of hostages. Then I remembered. The earpiece that I forgot to take out. Brandt still had his in, too.


	9. Revelation

"Hostage situation," I whispered. "They're masked, and they've got the entire IMF staff on their knees at gun point. Including me," I grumbled. Brandt sighed. "Windows?" He asked. "Brandt, it was a security breach. Everything's locked down." I rolled my eyes, and bit my lip.

An Uzi was fired at the ceiling. "Excuse me, excuse me!" The leader shouted. "My name is Horror. This is my right hand man, Monster, and my left hand man, Devil. Please do as they say or you will be blown to hell." He announced in a deep voice. My stomach dropped. "We are going to put each of you in seperate offices, no contact with each other, and constantly on video cameras!" Horror exclaimed, pointing at all of his black garbed men.

A gun was shot past my head, and to give myself some cover for my plan, I began whimpering. It wasn't hard to start crying, given that all I had to do was think about my past. "Aleesha!" Brandt's voice was muffled by scuffles. "Shut up," I muttered, and kept crying.

I threw my hands up to cover my head as two men, Monster and someone else stalked towards me. I curled up in a ball and sobbed, scrambling away from them. "I'm surprised, Brassel, that you would hire such week agents," Horror said, looking at me in disgust. I heard crashes as the men dragged everything out of the offices and tossed them in piles.

I grimaced as computers and phones went flying, desks and office chairs were destroyed, and papers were strewn about. I was tossed into the first, cleaned out office. Cords had been ripped from the wall, and phones yanked from their sockets. Nails were torn from the walls where pictures had once been hung.

It was an empty, wrecked office. Crying, I ran and curled up in the corner, my face to the wall. The door shut and clicked behind me, leaving me alone. Now the cameras couldn't see me talking. "What's going on, Brandt? Where's Ethan?" I demanded. "We've all split up. I'm trying to hack into the ventilation system from the library three blocks away.

"Benji's working on getting into the security system, Jane's waiting to get into the utility room to switch off all the breaker boxes, and Ethan's in the car getting a plan going. How about you?" Brandt asked. I heard keys clicking on a computer.

"These guys are putting each of us in seperate offices under video surveillance. They've got Uzi's and automatics." "Fully or semi?" Brandt asked. "Fully," I reported. Shaking for the camera. "So, I was wondering, how did you get into IMF?" Brandt asked curiously.

I stiffened. "Mine's not a pretty story." I whispered. "Is anyone's?" Brandt asked. I sighed. "You know, the usual. I was a victim." I muttered. I heard Brandt's breath catch. "What happened?" I moaned. "I grew up in a religious cult." I confided. "Our...leader believed that by marrying virgins, he would go to heaven. I became his...79th wife. At fourteen years old." Brandt gave a shaky sigh.

"Oh, my gosh, Aleesha. That..." He drifted off. "IMF brought me in. The leader was killed, so I'm no longer bound by law to him, but IMF saw something in m. And Brassel offered me a position. I took it, hoping it would help me find my—," I stopped short, not sure if I was ready to reveal anymore.

"Aleesha...did you have...children?" Brandt whispered. "A daughter," I whispered back, tears streaming down my face. "I became an agent, hoping to find her. I haven't yet, but I'm still looking. Her name was Annamika." I was actually crying now. "Does anyone know about this?" Brandt asked. "Ethan is the one that brought me out of there. He asked Brassel to consider offering me a position. Then he trained me. Right alongside Lindsay Ferris."

"And now I'm telling you. Many people have asked about my past, But I never told them anything." I wiped my tears away. "Why did you tell me?" I heard stiff fingers slapping down on keys. "I don't know. Maybe I trust you. Maybe I feel like you'd never laugh at me. Maybe I want to finally let someone in..." I whispered the last part.

"Aleesha, I don't know what to do about that." Brandt sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked softly. "I don't know how to handle this. I get information like this all the time. But its usually not about my teammate. I don't know what you want me to do." I shook my head, pain stabbing my heart at his words.

"Aleesha?" Brandt called. "Progress report." I demanded. A sigh. "Halfway through." My voice turned hard. I forbade any tears from coming, and I tried not to think about Brandt. I don't know what I wanted. Why had I told him? What did I want him to do about it? Find my daughter? My fourteen year old daughter? I'm twenty nine years old. My first child was born in a breeding camp when I was fifteen. I haven't seen her since she was a week old and Ethan took me away. When I saw her, my mother was stealing her into town to take her to an orphanage.

And now Annamika lives with someone else, maybe not even knowing who her real mother is. Would it be right for me to get her back? All I have is a birth certificate. I keep it rolled up in a capsule around my neck. If I ever do find my baby, should I take her to live with me? She won't have a father. My mistakes are too mych for me to handle.


	10. Beaten

The men checked me after what must have been an hour. I was still curled up on the floor, and besides asking for a progress report, I hadn't spoken to Brandt at all. Apparently breaking the firewall of the system that trained you is hard to do.

When they did check me, I realized it was Monster. "How ya doing, crybaby?" He sneered, kicking me in the ribs. I gasped and wrapped my arms around my knees. He grabbed the front of my shirt, bent down and punched me in the face. I fell back, groaning as he walked out laughing.

"Price, what happened?" William asked. Price? My last name. Why now? I didn't answer. "Agent Price, what happened?" Brandt demanded. "I'm fine Brandt!" I spat, groaning again. "Ugh." I didn't bother asking what was wrong, because I was pretty sure it wasn't going to help me much.

I had rolled away from the corner, obviosly, and next time I spoke again, Horror ran in the room. "So, you talk to yourself, eh?" He asked, lifting me up by a choke hold. I coughed. He asked again. "Price, is he going to take it out?" Brandt already knew the answer. "Hold on, Aleesha," He said, right as Horror plucked out the ear piece.

He threw it on the ground and smashed it under his foot. He dropped me and I fell limply to the floor. "You faker. You're smart, but not that smart," Horror growled, slapping me in the face. I stood in front if him, glaring at his masked face, daring him to hit me again. Horror grabbed my ear and yanked, as if punishing an unruly child.

I slammed my fist into his stomach, coming to meet a Kevlar vest. A low gravely laugh emenated from Horror as he swung me into the wall and held me there, kneeing me repeatedly in the stomach. I slammed my elbow into his neck and threw up my leg, kicking him in the chest and tossing him back like a sack of potatoes.

A knife suddenly appeared in his hands and I cursed under my breath. I dodged almost every blow at me, and caught the blade in my arm a few times. It was when my abdomen hurt so bad that my breathing turned rugged and i held my hand to my bleeding side that Horror zeroed in on a weak spot.

I was unable to stop his attack. He stabbed me right where I was shot. I screamed, falling away from his knife and slamming into the floor, trembling and coughing. Horror spat at the floor and stomped out. I took off my bandages and held a still white part to my wound.

I hope my team gets here soon. I can't take these guys on my own, but maybe I can hit them one at a time. But then I realized with a start that I wanted someone to be with me. To help. To get me out of here. William Brandt.


	11. Two down

I unbuckled my belt. Leaving it unbuckled, I began pounding on the walls and shouting. Stomping on the floor, I beat my fists against the blue wall and slammed my shoulder into it. "What the heck are you doing?" Monster screamed, running in. While the door was swinging shut, I saw an uzi go off. An agent went down.

I backed against the wall, feining fear. Monster stepped forward, grinning. I heard his knuckles pop. I dodged a punch and his fist slammed into the wall. I spun around behind him, whipped my belt out and wrapped it around his neck. Holding onto the ends, I kicked his feet out from under him.

Monster's fingers gripped at the belt. I tugged it back tighter, wrapping my legs around his chest. His elbows crashed into my sides, trying to get me off. I bit my lip and white knuckle gripped the belt. He fell limp under me. I checked for a pulse. Nothing.

As soon as I stood up, belt in hand, another man ran in. "You little—" He ran toward me. I cracked the belt at him. It slapped his hand, leaving a red blotch. He snatched his hand back. His other fist shot forward. I wrapped the belt around his wrist and kicked him in the chest. I punched his free wrist, makeing him groan.

His knee came into contact with my stomach. I held onto the belt that was wrappped around his fist, twisted it until he was bent over, his arm behind my back. I slammed my elbow into his kidneys repeatedly, and he whipped a knife out. It whistled through the air and I bent over until my back hurt so bad I nearly fell, caught his wrist and twisted.

The knife edged closer to my arm, and I stabbed my fist into his elbow, causing the knife to embed itself in his leg. Shouting, the man yanked it out and tossed it aside. Then he realized his mistake. I grabbed the belt againand wrapped it around his neck. When he stopped struggling, I put him with the others.

These men were murdurers. The dead agent in the office proved it. The door opened again. Three men with Uzi's faced me. I dropped both the knife and the belt.

I was face down on the floor, hands laced behind my head. "You guys will never get away with this!" I shouted at them. "If you think you can kill one of our men, shoot me and walk away scott-free, you're dead wrong!" I felt a barrel on the back of my head.

"Guilt does not faze me. I'm immune." He growled. "And you call yourself human," I uttered. "What are you? A killer? You lie for a living." I realized he was right. "You gonna shoot me? You gonna get it over with? Shoot me. Shoot me!" The barrel left and the door slammed shut. "Cowards." I muttered


	12. Rescue

My stomach burned with pain, and it was bleeding constantly into the floor. I heard another shot go off. I was deathly afraid that it wasn't a warning shot. "Where are you guys?" I whispered. I crawled over next to the door, in hopes of listening to them go on. "Are we live?" One man asked.

"Yeah. Get one of the hostages." Another man commanded. "No! Not that one, get the girl in the office. She's not worth the trouble anyway." I heard footsteps coming my way. Two men grabbed me by the arms and pulled me out in front of a camera. They shoved me to my knees. I glared at them. The men slapped me so hard my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Then they jabbed the butts of their guns into my kidneys, and I shot forward, coughing in pain. Finally, the man spoke. "For every hour that we don't get what we want—being the launch codes—one agent will die. Beginning with this sweet little girl. I dearly hope that her boyfriend is watching." I felt the gun barrel being pressed to the side of my head and closed my eyes.

I felt my hands, covered in blood, shaking. But then there was a crash, and gunfire. A bullet grazed the side of my neck and I went down, all the pain being too much. I heard shouting and recognized Ethan's voice. When I opened my eyes, I saw a masked man with a large briefcase escaping unnoticed through an open hallway. "Brandt, get Aleesha! Jane, check Brassel!" Ethan shouted. I couldn't see him, but he was loud enough.

Brandt's face came into view. It was white, as if he were afraid. "He's...Brandt, he...got away..." I gasped, pain intruding on my words. Brandt scooped me up effortlessely. "You just keep getting yourself hurt, don't you?" Brandt demanded under his breath. The words stabbed me like a knife. "I tried to...to...fight..." I coughed again, spitting up blood.

"yeah, well..." Brandt carried me down to the medical room as soon as the lock down was lifted. He set me on a stretcher, and I saw some color return to his face as they wheeled me away.


	13. Short Story 1

I've changed this into a series of one-chapter-short-stories:

Featuring Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Aleesha Price

"Jack Riddles. Tall, American, blonde hair." Benji said. "He will be at the Holiday Inn tomorrow. Jack is leaving for Africa in two days. You have to get him to invite you." Benji looked at me. "Okay. How do I do that?" I asked, looking out at the Seattle view.

"That part is already planned out." Ethan said. Jane followed and plunked down at the table. "First, you have to appear tough, ready to handle anything. You know what kind of clothes I mean. You'll sit in the lobby, reading some sort of magazine that has nothing to do with girls. Hiking, diving, guns, cars, etcetera." Ethan began.

"Later, Brandt will show up as your boyfriend," he gestured to the agent leaning against the counter. I gave him a long, judging look. "Jack will be in the lobby for a while. You are going to be in the chair closest to him." Ethan pointed to a layout of the Holiday Inn lobby.

"How, with me having a boyfriend, am I going to get invited to Africa?" I demanded. "Sympathy." Ethan shrugged. "What, is Brandt going to beat me?" I asked dryly. "No. I'm going to kiss you in plain sight of both of them, and Brandt is going to raise a ruckus. We'll break out fighting and you'll break up with Brandt. He'll have to do something that will catch Riddle's attention..."

I gawked at Ethan's idea. "Okay. We have to go, then," I said. I grabbed a duffel and walked out to a jeep.

The next day, I wore a tight black shirt with only wide shoulder straps that showed off my biceps and core muscles. I debated between cargo pants, thigh high shorts and caprees—caprees could show off my calf muscles, thigh high shorts would give me the hiker's look, while cargo pants give me a strictly-business look. I went with thigh high shorts

I put my hair in a neat French braid and then laced up some hiking boots. Down in the lobby, I took a seat close to Jack and sifted through the magazines. Luckily, I actually found one on African Safaris. "Hey, Sam," Brandt walked in and waited until he was right in front of me to talk.

"Hey, Chris!" I stood up and gave him a hug, letting him look at Riddles. "Oh, Dan's here, too." 'Chris' said. I turned to see Ethan. "Hi, Samantha," Ethan smiled and I hugged him, making sure it wasn't emotional or girly. We talked for a little bit when Brandt excused himself to check in.

'Dan' winked at me and stepped closer. Playing along, I stepped back. He put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. "Okay, he's watching you," Benji reported.

"Hey!" Brandt shouted, returning to my side. He put a hand on the small of my back. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at Ethan. We had the entire lobby's attention now. "Chris..." I attempted. "What?" Ethan stared at Brandt innocently. "You stay away from her!" He commanded loudly. "Why should I?" Ethan challenged. "Chris, Dan!" I shouted, trying to take control.

"If you think you have any right in the world to touch my—" "I have every right in the world!" Ethan shoved Brandt. "Oh? Really? I wasn't informed," "Chris!" I bellowed. He turned flaming eyes to me. I was kind of surprised. The fire in his blue eyes looked...real...almost. "What? Are you trying to protect him? Does he have 'every right in the world' because you're going behind my back?" He demanded.

Even though it was an act, Brandt angry at me made me want to shrivel up inside. "Are you flipping insane?!" I screamed. Brandt's eyes flashed me a quick apology and he slapped me. It wasn't hard, but I made it out to be hard. I cringed, slapped my hand to my cheek and winced.

"You...you..." "What?" Brandt glared at me. "Hey." I heard a voice behind me and gave Brandt a tiny smirk. Whirling around, I saw Jack. He put a hand on my shoulder and glared at my two teammates. "What's the meaning of all this?" He demanded.

I glowered at my two 'friends', telling them with my eyes to explain. Both of them did. "Miss? Maybe you would prefer civilized company?" Jack offered. "I would. Thank you." I took his hand and walked away from Brandt and Ethan, who were fighting each other out the door.

"Ugh, the nerve!" I growled. "Jack Riddles," he introduced himself. "Samantha Parkington," I gave him a weak smile. "I was here for a diving expidition, but it got canceled. I don't know what I'm going to do for the week."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Okay, you need the little notebook that he keeps in his breast pocket of his blazer." Benji said. I smiled at my dinner mate. "Oh, I love that color!" I said, looking at his jacket. I spotted the little red notebook peeking out of his pocket.

"Why thank you," Jack grinned and straghtened his blazer. Just as I was thinking 'how the heck am I going to get that out of there' Jack helped me slip into my jacket and we walked outside. I cleared my throat, telling my team I need suggestions.

"Kiss him," Ethan said simply. I managed to keep cool, not exploding. Two things surprised me greatly. One: that I really didn't want to kiss this guy. I mean, I don't like kissing people period, but on a mission I've never been this hesitant.

Two: That—and this is far more surprising to me—that Brandt shouted "What?! Are you nuts?" So loud, that I not only heard him in my earpiece, but from his position across the street. We glanced at him, thankfully he had a phone to his ear.

Why the heck did he care? "Thank you for a wonderful evening," I said, straightening his tie. "Aleesha..." Brandt said slowly. Huh? "You're welcome." It was almost a whisper. I looked up. Immediately, I knew Ethan's suggestion would work.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. I was used to this. It didn't feel special, I knew that. But it felt wrong. Why? I don't know. I waited a second and slipped the notebook out of his pocket. "Aleesha, I think that's quite enough," someone muttered in my ear piece.

What is Brandt's problem?! "Good night," Jack kissed my hand and I smiled, went inside, locked the door and leaned against it. I watched him leave and then exited out the back door where Brandt was waiting in a jeep. I saw his earpiece on the dash so I yanked mine out.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled at him. "Did you get the notebook?" He asked. "Yes I got the stupid notebook. What is wrong with you?" Glaring, I slapped the notebook down in his open hand.

"Nothing," He said shortly. "Idiot." I glowered at the street through the windshield.

"I can't believe you kissed that guy," Brandt said as we walked the remaining mile to the train container. I still had both earpieces. "I didn't really have a choice." I said softly.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall and his lips were on mine. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in. Brandt broke away but was still so close I felt his breath. "Guards nine o clock," He reported, but he was smiling. I had a strange disappointed feeling in my gut.

What, did I like him? Of course not. Love is dangerous. For both of the people. Especially when you have a job like mine. I saw the guards walk around the corner and I pushed Brandt off. He was still smirking. "What the hell are you smiling about?" I growled. "Oh, nothing," he shrugged.

Was I upset because he didn't mean the kiss? Not likely. Never been in love. I've always had more important things to focus on. Still do, actually. Brandt did the retnal scan right as the train began to move and pick up speed.

He grabbed a bar and swung himself in the compartment, leaned down and grabbed my hand. I was jogging now, so I switched my weight to my left and swung inside, grasping Brandt's hand. I wish he hadn't let go when we got inside. What the... Aleesha Price, you have got something way wrong in the head.

I swiped my hand across my lips, remembering the hollow, dull feeling of kissing our target. Brandt gave me a gloating smirk and tore off his blazer. Ethan handed me some clothes and I went to change out of my dress. "What's that all about?" Jane asked, following me. "What?" I asked.

"One, you guys took out your earpieces. Two, you look really let down. Three, Brandt keeps giving you smug smirks." Jane tilted her head questioningly. "We took out our earpieces because I had to talk to Idiot Brandt. He was being really weird during the entire 'date'. I am not let down, I have no reason to be. Idiot Brandt has no sane reason for anything he does, so don't ask me why the hell he's giving me these god forsaken looks!" I seethed. Jane didn't look shocked. Or surprised. Or regretful for asking. She only smiled.

"Whatever you say, Lisha dear." "What in the name of heaven and earth are you talking about?" I growled, slipping a shirt over my head. "Nothing. I just thought, after all your years of working for IMF, you'd be a better liar." She took my sparkly red dress and draped it over her arm.

"I lie for a living, Jane." I rolled my eyes. "Apparently you were never taught to lie to your own teammates," Jane shrugged. "I was taught to lie to anyone," I glared at her. "You're slacking." Jane claimed. "Okay, Jane. Why am I lieing? What am I lieing about? What is the truth?"

"What happened out there after you took the earpieces out?" Jane asked. I blanked out my stare, giving nothing away. "We walked to the container." I said simply. "Did he kiss you?" I shrugged. "As a distraction. We were almost caught by guards," Jane gave a soft smile.

"Did he hold your hand?" "Only to help me into the container," I said, my voice quieter than I had wanted it to be. "I heard what he said after Ethan suggested you kiss Jack," Jane said in a roundabout way. "You should've seen Ethan's face after Brandt exploded three times," Jane grinned.

"He thought he had found and unearthed some hidden feelings." She smiled right through my icy stare. "Again, please explain," I sighed. "Okay—I think you took your earpieces out because you had to talk to Brandt about why he reacted the way he did.

"I think you look let down because you wanted the kiss to be real." Jane waved away my protest. "And I think Brandt is smirking at you because—," She was right so far. I wondered what she had to say.

"Because either he liked the kiss, or you let on that you liked it and he's gloating because he broke past your 'cold-agent-barrier'." Jane smiled. I gawked at her. "Did I guess right?" I didn't answer. I stalked by her and re-entered the main compartment, trying to ignore the temptation to deck Idiot Brandt right in the nose.

If what Jane said was true, he was laughing at me. I didn't believe for an instant that this man liked that kiss. No. Way. Brandt smirked when I walked in, and when I stopped and leaned agains the wall, he stood beside me, two feet away.

Benji smothered a laugh in a cough while Ethan fought to control his smile. Idiot Brandt told them everything. I desperately wished my combat boots had heels.

That night, I dreamed that William-Idiot-Brandt held a gun to my head. I was on my knees. "God Damn you to Hell," he growled. "I'll see you there," I taunted quietly right as Brandt pulled the trigger.

I woke up quickly, trembling in horror. I walked to the kitchen (we reached the safehouse last night), avoiding Brandt's cot by about fifty feet, glaring at the silent body. I stalked into the kitchen, and began making coffee. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was four AM.

"Stupid-idiot—" I was inturrupted in my mumbling by a quiet voice. "You're up early," I spun around to see Brandt leaning in the doorway. "Heartless creeper," I muttered, but otherwise ignored him. I poured water in the pot and plunked down in a kitchen chair, listening to the coffee pot hum and begin to trickle water.

"Don't tell me you had a bad dream," Brandt rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I did. I dreamed you held a gun to my head, cursed me to hell and pulled the trigger." I growled. Brandt froze. "You know I'd never do that," he said. "I don't know what you'd do," I shoved past him to grab a blanket from the stack in the closet and then came back to retrieve a cup of coffee.

"You want coffee?" I asked stiffly. "No, thanks," Brandt said. My hand clenched around the pot handle so hard that it sloshed coffee everywhere. I ignored the scalding liquid on my hand and was about to go back to my room when Brandt grabbed my arm and took my mug from me.

He wiped it with a dry towel and pressed a wet, cold rag to my hand. "You burned yourself," He noted calmly. "I've had worse," I said, stunned by the way he ever so carefully patted my stinging hand dry. I stiffened when he looked down at me.

"I'd never ever hold a gun to your head," He said softly. "Then why did I dream it?" "Because I was mean to you." His eyes filled with regret, which shook me to the core. "I guess I just dreamed it because of my other team that betrayed me." I backed up a step, tried to reach over to grab my mug off the counter and froze when Brandt took my wrist. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pressed his lips to mine.

I nearly melted, right then and there. Brandt broke away slowly and handed me my coffee cup. "We'll never betray you," he grinned. Then I knew why he kissed me. To shut me up. To make me listen. My bottom lip trembled and I jerked out of his grip. I fled to my room and locked the door. Sobbing into my blanket, I sank down against the door and set the coffee cup on the floor.

I knew the truth now. The answer was plain as day. I had been avoiding it because it was so dangerous. I didn't want it to be true because of how he had hurt me today. My fingers flew to my lips. I still felt the warmth of his lips on mine, and the way he had gently tended my hand after I had sloshed scalding water on it.

I knew I had to stop crying. I was going to look terrible in the morning, and the entire team would know I had been crying. And Brandt would only toss me a gloating smirk and move on. Why does this have to happen to me? I've successfully tried for years not to fall in love while working at the IMF, and believe me, I have worked with many handsome young men.

But Brandt has literally made my heart stop. He makes me crazy. Through my tears, I couldn't help but smile as I envisioned his childish grin. But then I remembered. I remembered that I work at IMF. I remembered that he doesn't love me back. I remembered that he had been hurting me to the core today.

I choked out another sob and dropped my head into my arms. I heard footsteps in the hall outside my doorway and froze. Something told me it was Brandt. I picked up my coffee and curled up on my bed, taking dmall sips. Jane had been right. About everything she had guessed tonight. I did enjoy the kiss. And I wanted it to be real.

I considered chucking my coffee cup at the door, where I knew Brandt was listening, but I decided not to, or I would wake everyone up. So instead, I began to mumble a poem that I had memorized years ago. The next morning, I took a shower and freshened up. Brandt was back on his couch, sleeping peacefully. I looked at the clock. Seven AM. Only Jane and Ethan were up, and they both looked at me curiously before going about their business.


	14. Short Story 2

Featuring Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Aleesha Price and her daughter, Annamika Price

I was barely able to stand on my feet. My hands were cuffed above my head to shackles, and water was rapidly filling the chamber.

My arms felt like they were about to fall off, and I was about ready to let myself go when the metal door was broken down. There he was. The man I had slowly begun to love. He never showed any sign of loving me back.

But there he was, searching the room with frantic blue eyes. Then they fell on me. To my horror, he began to go blurry. My head drooped, and I saw blood streaming out of my arm.

The bullet was still in there. I could feel it. "Lisha, hold on." William Brandt sloshed through the water, heading straight for me. I didn't respond. "Lisha! Aleesha! Agent!" Brandt grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"Agent...Brandt..." I mumbled. The water was up to my knees and it was becoming murky red, from my arm. He moved away from me, looking for something. "Aleesha, where are the keys?" He asked. "Security guard..." I coughed.

"Not enough time," Brandt ran back to me and ran a hand through my hair, extracted two bobby pins and tried to start on my shackles. A chair bobbed in the water and swept by us, knocking him backwards.

Brandt tried to get up out of the water, and when he did he was on the other side of the chamber. "Will," I said, everything going white from pain. "I can't hold on much longer," I groaned. Brandt's hand was suddenly on the back of my neck.

"Aleesha you will hold on because I won't tolerate you dying on me, do you understand?" William demanded. I nodded weakly. "Will..." I moaned. Suddenly his mouth was on mine, the first warmth I had felt in a while. His hand swept through my hair and his tongue danced across my lips.

William broke away and stared at me. "I love you, Aleesha. And so help me, God I will get you out of here so I need you to work with me and be strong." He said. "Got it," I moaned, still in complete awe of what just happened.

"Recite it," Brandt said. "What?" I asked, half out of it. "The poem you mumble everynight. Recite it," Brandt repeated.

"My strength is not enough for me.

My will is what holds me up.

You are what I will never be,

So please stay strong for me.

My soul is dying all alone

My life is giving out

Without you by my side I roam

Among the darkness of death and the brightness of life

So please stay strong for me.

God made us in halves..." I drifted off.

"Finish it, Lisha," Brandt shouted in my ear. The water was to my chest.

"God made us in halves,

To love and be made whole.

I will be strong for you,

So please stay strong for me."

I recited the poem that I had spoken to myself for years, wondering if it would ever apply to me. "Please stay strong for me," William repeated quietly, but he was serious. I saw the bobby pins slip out of his grasp. As he leapt to catch them, I gasped as the water reached my shoulder, right where I was shot.

The shackles clicked, one after the other and I dropped beneath the surface. A muscled arm caught my neck and I was dragged to the top again. The door stood open, pushed by the force of the water. "Aleesha, keep your eyes open!" William shouted, dragging me toward it.

We got through the door and into the ball room of the cruise ship. "Where are the doors?" I asked. "Under the surface," Brandt replied. "Stay strong for me," He said again, and dove for one of the windows. I fought to stay above water, and heard him pounding on the glass.

"William...MOVE!" I picked up a pistol that I had retrieved in the chamber I had been in. Brandt swam out of the way as I shot it. The glass shattered and Brandt's arm was around me again. I saw blue sky, but nothing else. My eyesight was failing again and I couldn't feel anything.

Then everything went black.

William noticed Aleesha's unconscious state and looked around wildly. There. The private boat that the team had. "Ethan!" William shouted. Ethan steered the craft toward them and helped lift Aleesha aboard.

Jane ran forward with Benji but Brandt pushed them away to lean over Aleesha. He laced his fingers together and began a steady pump on her chest. "Get the defibrulator," Jane said. William leaned down and gave her mouth to mouth. No responce.

He pumped on her chest again, and lowered his mouth to hers. Nothing. "Come on Lisha..." He pleaded. He pumped harder, trying to wake her up. "25 seconds for charging " Jane reported. William did mouth to mouth again, and beat again on her unbreathing chest.

"Charged," Benji pressed the electric utensils to Aleesha's chest. "Pulse," Jane noted, and Aleesha's entire body jumped with the force again. "Charge," ten seconds passed. "Pulse," Aleesha's body throbbed again and she gasped, coughing up water. Ethan glanced over his shoulder with a relieved look on his face.

William sighed, watching everyone leave the cabin and shut the door.

I spat up water and rubbed my chest. "Dang that hurt," I groaned. I glanced down at my red dress. "I should get out of this thing," I commented. I sat up, and looked at Brandt. "Thank you," I said. He put one hand on the small of my back and the other on my cheek and pulled me to him.

Our lips met and adrenaline rushed through my body as our lips molded together. "Thank you," I mumbled again, leaning against his forehead. "I shouldn't have let you do that," He said. "No, it was my choice. You know you couldn't have stopped me," I lied. One good frown could have chopped me in two if that's what he wanted.

"Aleesha, I'm sorry," he stood and took my hand. I tried to get up but my shoulder kept me down. "Ungh," I moaned. William cursed and bent down, scooping me up easily. He set me on the table and moved my dress strap aside.

"I'm going to put you under," He said. "No need. I'm practically there now," I whispered. I felt his lips on mine again before I blacked out.

Brandt's POV

I injected Aleesha with lidocain, to numb the pain. I sterilized my instruments and set to work immediately. Forty-five seconds later, a misshaped bullet lay in a metal container and Lisha lay stitched up, sleeping peacefully.

"Jane," I called. The dark haired woman entered the cabin. "Could you do something about her clothes?" I asked. She nodded and I left the cabin, and sat on a bench outside.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" My eyes shot up to look at the worried teenager. "Annamika, she's fine. Just sleeping." I replied, looking from her to Ethan. Sighing, Annamika relaxed, and I finally got a good look at her. Bags under her eyes, worry evident in her movements.

She sat down beside me and immediately slumped against me, falling asleep. I picked her up and gently laid her on the couch in the cabin to sleep.

"Ethan, why is she here?" I asked, jerking my thumb back toward the cabin. "That was her mother we were dealing with," Ethan said. "I know. But we're IMF. She's just a girl." "William, she's Aleesha Price's daughter. She can handle pretty much anything," Jane reminded me.

"I'm surprised she adjusted so fast. I mean, her entire life was pretty much a lie." Benji exhaled loudly. Jane glared at him. "What? Its true!"


	15. Ravenmore45

**Dear Troubled Reviewer (Ravenmore45)**

**I pray that you come to learn that other people have feelings, too, and that the world doesn't revolve around you. face the facts—yes, the sun shines even though you might sleep in. Yes, some people may not want to be your friend. **

**Truth is, Ravenmore45, I've gotten 4 likes and one dislike. obviously somebody appreciates my work. i do not write everything for you. Thank you for letting me know that I have to improve. If you don't like it, I don't care. It wouldn't hurt me if you never read another of my stories.**

**please open your eyes to others, you heartless creep**


End file.
